dbzmajafuturefandomcom-20200214-history
Jayleen
Jayleen Jayleen is the youngest of Bron and Amaya's triplets. She is also the 12th oldest child. She is both a physical and mental fighter. She always has Mayleen and Mirai backs and they have hers. Jayleen is close to older siblings Tien, Dede (Dendera), Neivia, Starz, Kadrance, Mia, Tariah, Orchid and Columbine. She is especially close to Mia and Orchid. They help her train and get stronger just like her parents do and they are always there when she needs them. Jayleen has access to Pyrokinesis as well as Aerokinesis. Jayleen is loud and she is not afraid to butt in when she wants her word in. Jayleen's Powers Jayleen is both a mental and a physical fighter. She has access to Pyrokinesis and Aerokinesis. Pyrokinesis allows her to be able to control fire or anything to do with heat. Aerokinesis allows her to control air or anything to do with atmospere including weather. She uses a technique called the "Air Ways", it allows her to control the way air moves around her and she can create huge tidal waves of at incredible speeds. So she can comand the wind to do whatever she wants. Jayleen is a incredible fighter both mentally and physically. Personality Jayleen is loud and she is not afraid to speak her mind and when she wants a word in she will interupt just to make her point. She is also the type of girl that doesn't take shit meaning in you make her mad you'll regret it. Under her bitchiness she does have a soft spot when it comes to the people she loves. Later on When Jayleen turned 14 and a half she Mayleen and Mirai took leave off ruling New Mininsa so she could go to for a "vacation" on earth. Once things were settled they headed to earth. Once they were there they headed to go train with the other Z Fighters. There she met the new boy named John. She fell for him instantly and he felt the same for her. Neither said a thing because they didn't think they felt the same way for each other. Mayleen told Jayleen that she was going to the bathroom but she really went to talk to the boy. She found him and told him all about Jayleen he said he wanted to meet her and Mayleen said he could meet her but he couldn't mention that she set them up. He agreed and went to go find Jayleen, Mayleen arrived sortly before him so nothing seemed suspious. Once the boy arrived he and Jayleen really hit it off. Mayleen slipped away to join Melaya so they could finish there training. Once at home Jayleen told Mayleen and Melaya everything they were so excited and come to find out Jayleen and John were now dating. Jayleen and John talked everyday and then it was time for her to go back to New Mininsa. She had already told him about New Mininsa and turns out he was part Mininsan but he was only about 1/6 Mitsumean and the rest human (So thus he doesn't have a third eye). On the day she left he promised her that they would make it work she trusted him and he kept true to his word. The whole time they were apart she felt conflicted because she wasn't in love with someone from New Minisa she told Mayleen and her sister told her that she just missed John and that as soon as she saw him that would go away. She told John and he got mad and that's when he told her that he wanted to go to New Minisa to be with her. She was shocked but at the same time glad that John would be there for her. A few months later she went back to earth and this time she brought John with her. They remain happy together and they date for 4 more years then as a suprise she finds out she is pregnant with their daughter Cassia. She and John get married sortly after Cassia's birth and they remain together until the end. Trivia -Herself Mirai and Mayleen are called to Minisa they are 13 -She has access to Pyrokenesis and Aerokinesis -She only shows her soft side around her family -She and John married when she is 22 -She has bright pink ki -She is the youngest of Bron and Amaya triplets -Her most dormant power is Magnokinesis Category:Shinhans Category:Female Characters